Majorina
|-|Majorina= |-|Majorina Time= Summary Majorina (Brooha in English translations) is one of the four members of the Bad End Kingdom trying to revive Emperor Pierrot by collecting negative energy from humans and other forms of life on Earth. A crafty, devious, and resourceful woman, she often creates unusual inventions and various spells to utilize against the Pretty Cure. The character is clearly based on the witches from various fantasy stories such as Snow White and The Wizard of Oz. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B Name: Majorina (Brooha in English translations) Origin: Pretty Cure Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Witch Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reality Warping, Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Teleportation, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Flight, Age Manipulation, Duplication, Illusion Creation, Can summon monsters and fuse with some of them, Invisibility with Become-Invisible, Size Manipulation with Turn-Me-Small, BFR with Game Die, etc Attack Potency: Planet level (Fought and is capable of hurting Cure March and Cure Beauty, both who were able to tank an attack from Emperor Pierrot) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Kept up with Cure March, who is the fastest member among the Cures. Comparable to Joker, who reacted to Cure Peace's attack) Lifting Strength: Class K (Fought Cure March and Cure Beauty, who are comparable to Cure Sunny) Striking Strength: Planet Class Durability: Planet level (Tanked attacks from the Cures) Stamina: Extremely high (Still capable of fighting despite taking a great deal of damage) Range: Standard melee range, several meters with energy-based attacks and certain monsters she summons Standard Equipment: The Picture Book of Darkness, Crystal Ball, and various inventions Intelligence: Above Average (One of the more strategic members of the Bad End General and developed many inventions) Weaknesses: Majorina Time only lasts for a limited time, however, this weakness doesn't seem to apply when utilizing the Black Nose on herself. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Bad End Alternate Reality: Using her Picture Book of Darkness, Majorina smudges black paint over its pages and creates realm with a green sky and spider webs across the background. Victims within the realm lose their will to live or perform any action and emit negative energy, which she collects for Emperor Pierrot. This ability also boosts the user's power and opponents in this realm are trapped and can only escape by defeating the user. Majorina Time: A spell Majorina uses to turn into a younger and more seductive-looking woman. In this form, she is much more nimble and acrobatic into the point she can match Cure March's kicks and keep up with her speed and is capable of creating illusions and clones of herself. She can also fire laser blasts from her crystal ball. However, this form has an unspecified time limit. Akanbe: Majorina will bring out a ball called Nose and uses it to create a monster called Akanbe (Buffoon in English translations). The power and abilities of these monsters are determined by the color of the Noses and the nearby object he uses to create it. She can even fuse or manually control some of them. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: ] Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Size Users Category:Age Users Category:Illusionists Category:Duplication Users Category:BFR Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Anime Characters Category:Witches Category:Reality Warpers Category:Brawlers Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Summoners Category:Pretty Cure Category:Toei Animation Category:Tier 5